


Funerals and Flowers

by Jessufay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Puns, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blue is a bit twisted in this as well, F/F, F/M, I am trying sorry ;-;, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Parent W. D. Gaster, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), This is going to a Mafiatale fic FYI, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, but we need a mafiatale Blue!, i am still bad at making them, sanswich, why are there so many tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessufay/pseuds/Jessufay
Summary: Blue loves his job, setting up the funerals arranging the flowers helping the family through hard times and giving them closure at the end of it all...but there is a darker part of his job as well....that involves the mafia and to make others sing for him...He does however meet some interesting characters like handsome but rough Red from the Fall family and the attractive and sweet Sans from the Tale family...It's a good thing the amazing Blue is always prepared for any situation!(I really wanted to wright a fic with mafiatale Blue, so here it is. Also it has Red and Sans in it for the ship....I am not sorry. ;-; )
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans/Sans (Undertale), classiccherryberry - Relationship, will add more - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Funerals and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> New story! I know I still need to finish my other ones! Sorry!

Blue let out a happy sound of tramp as he finished arranging the beautiful white peace lilies on top of an ebony colored casket with the traditional silver handles, wiping his forehead with the back of his gloved hand and inspecting his handiwork. The whole room is covered in beautiful white lilies and crimson roses. There are four rows of seats each having six chairs in a row they had decorative flowers on the side and on either side of the casket or two large pots filled with the beautiful whites and reds of the roses and lilies, overall the flowers are breathtaking to look at as well as the rest of the room, before Blue could make any final adjustments to the arrangements of the room he heard the chime of the bell that was hung over the door.

“Huh? I Wasn’t Expecting Anyone Until Tomorrow Morning?” Blue looked at the small decorative clock surprise to see it was already 9:30pm, he should’ve close up shop over an hour ago...He really needs to stop losing track of time like this, quickly he made his way to the front of the funeral parlor to greet the customer and let them know that his is closed and to come back tomorrow.

“Hello, I Am Very Sorry But We Are Closed For Th-“ Blue stopped talking as his rounded the corner of the door his eye-lights catching sight of the stranger letting out a small gasp. The first thing Blue noticed was how tall the other was combined to himself, Blue only coming up to about the lower chest, they are also much more stocky then Blue, the other thing was the outfit...Shiny polished black leather shoes not a speck of dirt or mud on them, perfectly hemmed black trousers, a red pin striped vest over a black long sleeve button up shirt, crimson color tie neatly tucked under the vest, on top of the broad shoulders rested a black trench coat the rim of the neckline rimmed with grayish fluffy fur...a gun holster visible on the chest for easy access to the Colt M1911A1. Finally Blue looks up to the strangers face...he is a skeleton like himself.

Both monsters Eye-light meet, blood red meeting cyan blue...this monster definitely gives off an air of authority and he knows it as the mystery skeleton’s fang like teeth pull into a menacing grin, his single golden fang glistens in the artificial light well he looks down at small skeleton, the lit cigar casting a slight shadow on the larger monster’s face.

This monster was a mobster or at the very least a gangster of some sort and Blue was very aware of that....a lot of his clients are.

“Please Do Not Smoke In The Parlor Sir. This Is A Smoke-free Zone. ” Blue said in an even tone as he walked making his way to the opposite side of the parlors counter that held brochures and business cards of the funeral home that Blue works at stopping right behind it and looking back up at the other monster. The tall monster looked surprised at Blue’s words before his grin returned, he lean down to Blue’s eye level resting and elbow on the counter to lean on it.

“hm? ya pretty ballsy ya know that doll face? to talk like that to me.” The mysterious skeleton said his tone was deep and had a thick bronx accent. Blue looked unimpressed as he watch the other take a drag of the cigar before he blew out the smoke from the corner of his mouth into Blue’s face.

“Sir, I’m Sorry But If You Cannot Put Out The Cigar I Cannot Do Business With You And I Will Have To Ask You To Leave.” Blue frowned as he said that and he crosses arms of his chest, he wasn’t intimidated whatsoever by the display. The smoke did irritate his eye sockets as he felt little tears pickle in the corners of them but he blinked them away never breaking eye contact with the other skeleton.

“hehehe...wow...your as fearless as they say.... ya got an ashtray doll?” The stranger chuckled out as he pulled the cigar from his mouth holding it between his thumb and forefinger, golden rings sparkle around two of his fingers, one on his pinky and the other one on his forefinger. Blue narrowed his eye-lights slightly has he watched the Stranger about to put up the cigar on the counter.

“Please Stop.” The Tall monster stop right before the lit end of the cigar touch the counter.

“change your mind huh doll?” Said the other skeleton gloating bringing back the cigar to his teeth as he did this Blue brought up a gloved hand licking his thumb and forefinger before bringing it up and pinching the end of the cigar putting it out with a soft sizzle, that stunned the hefty monster as he blinked startled at the small monster bold move.

“Ah? Good, Now That Is Settled We Can Get Down To Business. What Can I Do For You Today Mr.?” Blue stopped talking well he waited for a name wiping the traces of the Ash on his light blue apron leaving a thin black smudge on the side of it.

“damn..that was a good smoke to...well shit, doll no reason to ruin a perfectly good cigar like that “ The stranger complained taking the cigar out of his mouth again to inspect it. Blue was getting a bit impatient at this point with the strangers attitude.

“If You’re Not Here For Business, I Will Have To Ask You Again To Leave.” Blue was tapping his foot impatiently it was obvious he wasn’t having any of it.

“geez, doll face you're no fun...straight business with you huh?” Said the other monster as he put the the rest of the cigar into his front pocket to save for later. Blue just raised a bony brow at him waiting.

“tsk, ya i’m here on business. i got a little birdie that won’t sing and i need some help to teacher to...” The tall one said leading back up off the counter to his full height.

Blue narrowed his eyes further at the stranger this has to be one of the most rude and impolite customers he’s ever had, not even introducing himself first.

“I See? My Name Is Blue And Your Name Sir? Also...What Are You?” Blue said still looking at the other with crossed arms.

“names red doll and i’m legendary fart master.” Red said with a another chuckle enjoying seeing the silly words and a wink. Blue finally uncrosses his arms and cheery smile appeared on his face at hearing the safe word.

“Ah? Mr.Red? Wonderful, Please Do Bring In Your Bird And Meet Me In The Back Of The Parlor And I Will Show Where To Bring Them To Help You With Your Little Problem.” Blue said as he walked away to the back of the room to wait not even giving Red a Second glance. 

Red's eye-light trailing after the small skeleton enjoying the view before he to turned to leave.

"feisty."

About 10 mins later Red appears with a Black body bag thrown over his shoulder, the trench coat gone.

“kay i got my bird were to now doll face?” Red said still grinning. Blue put down the book he was reading and got up from the chair he was sitting on.

“This Way Please Mr.Red And Please Don’t Call Me That.” Blue said as he waved his hand for the other to follow down the hallway.

“sure, whatever you say doll face.” Red smiled as he can see Blue visibly cringe as he said the nickname again. It was unfortunate Red didn’t get a rise out of the other like he was trying to. Blue didn’t comment further on the matter... for now. 

The small monster brought Red to a large elevator door and pressed the down button with a ding and the doors opened up for them.

“so ya work here by yourself or?” Red asked as he step into the elevator with Blue right on his heels. Blue didn’t like talk about his personal life all that much with clients but he guess he can do small talk.

“Yes, For The Time Being I Do As My Brother And My Father Are Away. We Are A Family Owned Business.” Blue said as he looked down at the panel of buttons. There are three buttons for three different floors, Blue pushed the first floor and the third-floor at the same time and they started to go down.

“What About You Mr.Red? You Seem Like Quite The _Family_ Man Yourself?” Blue said casually still holding onto the buttons and glanced at Red.

“heh, no reason to be shy ya can ask about my family i’m sure you can tell I’m part of a mod.” Red said, adjusting the body back on the shoulder slightly. Blue didn’t say anything right off the bat to that comment thinking about it.

“You Should Be Careful Giving People Information Like That, It Could Be Dangerous, Especially To Ones That Are Close To You.” Blue said...it kinda of sounds like a warning but Red paid no mind as he continued to smile seeing that they passed the third floor.

“i doubt anyone would wanna mess with me or my family considering i’m a fell.” Red said looking down at the small monster next to him, looking for a reaction at the name Blue did not give one much to Red’s dismay, hoping to try and rattle him.

Even though Blue didn’t give any outward sign of reaction inside his mind is going 100 mph. The Fells are a newer mafia family but they’re still at the top it only took them about a month to climb to the monster mod ranks to the Tales and the Spiders. The Fells are known to be extremely ruthless with their enemies and take what they want it without question... The only good thing about them is they stuck to the general rules of the mafia...Blue didn’t like to get involved with any of the monster mafia...it was unfortunate that his job required it.

“I See?” Is all Blue said as the elevator stopped with a small ding on the secret fourth floor of the funeral Home, the Doors open to show concrete a hallway along with the dim lights.

“Oh? We Almost There Just Down The Hall.” Blue voice held a cheery tone to it again as he stepped out in the eerie hallway. Red stepped out after the small monster, noticing the hallway was extremely long. The left side was had one door at the end of the hall and it was the same to the right...Blue was walking to the left so Red followed after a little put off.

Reaching the far left door Blue opened it stepping inside flickering on the bright overhead lights as soon as the lights turn on Red let’s out a low whistle.

“oh wow doll face ya got a lot of fancy toys down here bet you have lots of fun huh?.” Red said impressed not expecting such a small and sweet looking monster to have something like this. 

The room is completely white from floor to ceiling with a metal chair in the middle of it all, thick leather straps for the legs and arms to rest along with the for head and neck with a victim who is going to be sitting on it, next to the chair was a rolling medical tray...along the back wall are same cabinets that were closed and locked, a long table that ran from wall-to-wall all with different types of medical tools and devices along with other things that were not medical related... that were much more sinister looking... torture devices...

“I Can Assure You Mr. Red They Are Not Toys, They Are Tools. Now If You Would Please Set Up Your Bird In The Cage Well I Get Ready.” Blue said as he walked to the back of the room grabbing the medical tray as he went.

“heh, ya really are all business doll face.” Red moved and drop The Body bag carelessly on the ground in front of the chair, there was a loud grown that came from it as soon as it it the hard floor. Not wanted to get anything on him Red uses magic to unzip the bag and reveal a human male that appeared to be in his mid to late 30s he was already roughed up with blood dripping out of his nose other various marks on him. Still using his magic Red lifted up the human and sit him in the chair well doing all putting on straps as well.

“That’s A Waste Of Magic You Know?” Blue said suddenly as soon as Red finished tying up the human. He can see that Blue change out of his normal blue apron into a butcher's one. Dark stains on the brown leather can be seen on it, Blue was also wearing matching leather gloves that went up to his elbow and a surgeons mask at covered half of his face. The tall monster sees Blue’s eye-lights are noticeably darker than when he first saw him in the parlor as well.

“heh, then that’s good i have plenty to waste. ” Red stepped back as Blue walked up with the tray just putting it out of sight of the human. Blue double checked the straps before picking up a dentist’s mirror and opening the human’s mouth and looking inside inspecting each tooth with a small flashlight that he pulled out of the pocket of his apron. Red turned his head curiously.

“what are you doing doll? I didn’t know ya was a dentist? hehe..” Red teased as he continued to watch the small monster in his work. 

“I Am Not A Dentist Mr.Red, I Was Merely Checking For Poison Capsules It’s Not Uncommon For Birds To Have Them On Hand It’s Honestly One Of The First Things You Should Check For Especially If You Wanna Keep Them Alive To Sing.” Blue begin to pat down the arms and legs of the human as well checking for anything that may cause a sudden death before stopping and turning to look at Red.

“How Long Has He Been Out?” Blue asked curiously studying Red.

“ah? about five hours or so? i didn’t really keep count.” Rex said sheepishly as he brought up a hand to rest on the back of his neck impressed by Blue’s knowledge.

“Ah? I See? In That Case Feel Free To Wait In The Other Room At The End Of The Hall This Shouldn’t Take Me Too Long To Have The Bird Start Singing. Oh? Before I Forgot Please Feel Free To Help Yourself To A Drink.” Blue said as he strapped some sort of device to the humans fingers locking in place. Red didn’t missed the satisfied look that Blue gave the device.

“heh, sounds good to me just let me know when he’s ready to sing.” Red said as he turn to leave at the door way, closing the door behind him.

Red frowned as he walked down the concrete hallway his shoes making a slight tapping noise. There is no way that small bite sized skeleton can make anyone sing let alone hurt anybody Red though. There’s nothing intimidating about the blue monster whatsoever if anything Blue should be hanging off the arm of some rich monster...like himself Red smirked at the idea of that, licking his fangs with his cherry colored tongue. He would be lying if he didn’t say he found the petite monster attractive, not to mention it’s rare to see other skeleton type monsters like himself. Hmm...maybe Blue would like to go out for a drink after this. Suddenly Red remembers his Don’s words “ _Don’t get involved with the undertaker more than you have to and for the love the stars do not threaten them....if word gets out that a Fell threatened a undertaker there could be a war on our hands_.” Red clicked his tongue at the memory. The undertakers were under some sort of protection law for all the Monster Mafias or something like Red didn't remember. 

Red reached the end the hallway finally opening the door to reveal a study of some kind? It was well furnished with a twin size bed pushed off into the corner along with a desk in the middle within alcohol cabinet as soon behind it and the fireplace off to the side of the room with three chairs sitting in front of it in a coffee table and a small bookcase with various books as well and an other door that he can only assume is the restroom.

“heh? at least the space has class unlike the other room.” The large monster said himself with a smirk smirking at the alcohol cabinet making his way towards it to get himself a nice glass of bourbon.

Right as Red was about to bring the glass to his mouth he heard it.

"AARRGH!“

Red was startled slightly by the sudden but distant sound only to realize it’s the human voice. Then he heard another scream and another and another....then quiet.

A wicked smile grow on Red’s as he raised his glass to the door.

“heh, looks like i was about you doll...i wonder what other surprises do you have in store little undertaker.” Red Said as he brought the glass to his mouth and finish the drink in one shot.

“or should I say, _butchering songbird_?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...what did you think? 
> 
> I really like the idea of Mafiatale and Mafiafell but I don’t think I’ve ever seen any with Mafiaswap? So I wanted to make this, I also want to make Blue darker than normal and make his role more prominent, I like the idea of him being a mortician along with secretly being a person who gets information out of other people (some reason I can’t think of the name lol!) I think it's also a great cover for Blue because he has such a sweet persona and no one will suspect him of it. I’m going to include Red and Sans as the love interests because by golly I want a sanswich and I want it now! Anyway thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! Have a one!
> 
> Much LoVe! ❤️


End file.
